The invention relates to a lower intake manifold assembly for an internal combustion engine. The lower intake manifold assembly includes a charge motion control valve (CMCV).
It is known that engine performance can be improved by controlling the amount of gas turbulence (e.g., swirl and/or tumble) within the engine's combustion chambers. In order to modify the flow of air and air-fuel gas mixtures and generate such turbulence, charge motion control valves are incorporated into the air induction system of internal combustion engines.
Typically, charge motion control valves (CMCV's) are integrated within the upper intake manifold of an air induction system where packaging and assembly is easier and thus more economical than positioning the CMCV's further downstream. It would be an advantage, however, to provide CMCV's proximate to the combustion chambers (i.e., downstream of the upper intake manifold) where their effect would be more pronounced.